


Кошки

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Children, Gen, Horror, Mini, Minor Character Death, Mystic, Mystical Creatures, Present Tense, Small Towns, Urban Fantasy, Violence, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Werewolves, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: Просто не смотри.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Кошки

_Беги от двери Ведьмы Мэри._  
_Беги от двери поскорей._  
_Не оставляйте возле дома,_  
_Своих любимых дочерей._

По жестяному откосу громко капает, и Элис никак не может уснуть. В неравномерном перестуке постоянно слышится то скрип двери, то тихий, неприятно тонкий скрежет по стеклу, то шорохи под кроватью. Сколько она ни включает свет, ни выглядывает окно, ни отодвигает сползшее с края покрывало, никто так и не показывается из темноты. Но страшно все равно.

Стоит только закрыть веки и лечь на подушку, как одеяло становится тяжелым, проминается, словно под множеством лап, давит на живот, потом на грудь. Элис только задерживает дыхание и крепче зажмуривается, комкая вспотевшими ладонями кромку.

Если открыть глаза, она увидит только потолок, светильник и отсвет фонаря с улицы. И тяжесть исчезнет, чтобы потом вернуться снова.

Мама говорила, что все наладится, когда они переедут. Все станет как раньше, до того, как бабушка Энни, смеясь, обожгла Элис руку, до того, как папа начал странно себя вести и его забрали в больницу, до того, как все пошло наперекосяк и начались кошмары наяву.

До того, как ее заметили кошки.

Но новый город ей не нравится, и Элис не верит маме, а мама не верит Элис, что каждую ночь одно и то же: кошки просто приходят посмотреть. Не причиняя вреда, они трутся мягкой шерстью о нос и щеки, ластятся, тычась в пальцы мокрыми мордами, мурлычат на ухо и сворачиваются клубками в ногах и на груди. И смотрят на нее. Будто чего-то ждут.

От этого немножко страшно — потому что непонятно. Элис не любит не понимать, это даже мистер М., живущий над ними, теперь знает. Хоть они и не знакомы.

Почти засыпая, она все-таки прищуривается и сквозь ресницы смутно видит, что в этот раз кошка — рыжая. Вытянувшись вверх, та сидит и смотрит в ее лицо, склонив голову набок.

В больших зеркальных глазах без зрачков только ее, Элис, сонное отражение.

***

Элис бежит по городу, запыхается, громко топая по грязи и лужам, даже падает, стесывая коленки о брусчатку. Больно. Желтые сандалии и новые джинсы теперь безнадежно испорчены, и мама точно будет ругаться!

Но останавливаться нельзя, прямо позади что-то страшное, оно гонится за ней, гасит вечерние фонари и окна в домах, шевелит провода на столбах, дышит в затылок, шепча непонятные слова, которые щекотно пробираются в уши. Ищет ее, рыщет повсюду, слепо шарит когтями.

Элис замирает всего на мгновение, чтобы перевести дух и оглядеться. Все вокруг тонет в тумане, ни один поворот ей не знаком, она никогда не была на этой улице. Не то чтобы она вообще много, где была: в школу она не ходит после истории с учителем Харрис, мама не выпускает ее гулять и не водит по магазинам, так что все, что Элис теперь видит, умещается в оконный проем: дорога перед домом и краешек соседнего, многоэтажного, машины, редкие люди, дурацкие кусты, за которыми ухаживает дворник. Раньше, когда у них был свой дом с высоким забором, ее хотя бы на лужайку выпускали, а теперь...

Мама точно отругает ее за то, что вышла без спроса.

— Потерялась? — вдруг спрашивают за спиной. Голос звонкий и звучит иначе, не так, как тьма, совсем не страшно. Элис оборачивается.

— Мне нельзя разговаривать с незнакомыми. Ни с кем нельзя, — нахмурившись, быстро отвечает она, комкая в руках желтый свитер.

Но если она потерялась, это может быть ее единственный шанс вернуться обратно...

— Так потерялась или нет? — улыбается девушка, наклоняясь. На носу у нее большие круглые очки, с плеча свешивается черная коса. Она не выглядит... совсем уж пугающей. Даже милая. Только глаза светятся красным, словно огоньки на рождественской гирлянде.

Но Элис тоже так умеет, если постарается. Маме только это очень не нравится.

— Может быть... чуть-чуть... — мямлит она, отводя взгляд.

— Тогда давай руку, отведу тебя домой. Я — Н. Будем дружить.

— А я... я не скажу, мне нельзя. И я не знаю, где мой дом, я здесь впервые! — теряется Элис. И повторяет уже вслух: — Мама меня отругает, если я приведу домой чужого...

Где-то вдалеке раздается шорох, будто сильный ветер гонит гравий по брусчатке, и она вздрагивает, поднимая плечи.

— Давай же! — торопливо протягивает руку Н. — Ну! Пока окончательно не потерялась!

А... ну и ладно!

Элис хватается за узкую кисть, и в ту же секунду последний фонарь гаснет, оставляя их двоих в темноте. Горло сжимается от ужаса, Элис всхлипывает, отпрыгивая, вырывается и резко закрывает лицо ладонями.

Мама говорила, что если очень страшно, то надо просто не смотреть, и ничего не случится. Если не смотреть, ничего не случится, если не смотреть, то ее не найдут, если не смотреть...

Темнота выдыхает в лицо насмешливым холодом. В нос утыкается что-то большое и влажное, шерсть щекочет кожу, жесткие усы колют губы. Опять кошка, думает Элис. Если открыть глаза — все исчезнет. Все будет в порядке.

Но огромная черная кошка перед ней не исчезает. Ее шерсть колышется дымом, развевается без ветра, радужки сияют алым. Она улыбается от уха до уха — так, как ни одна кошка никогда бы не смогла, — и по-человечески говорит:

— Мяу.

***

Обычно мама будит ее поцелуем в лоб, всегда в одно и то же время — в шесть утра. Элис ненавидит рано вставать, но, если не подняться сразу, мама шипит, без промедления сдергивает одеяло, заставляет делать зарядку и умываться ледяной водой из большой бутылки. Элис этого терпеть не может. Вода ужасно жжется, после нее все лицо красное и руки горят, а уж если ее выпить, как нужно по воскресеньям — это вообще кошмар, глотать больно целых два дня!

Сегодня мама ее не будит. Элис просыпается сама — от незнакомых голосов в коридоре. В комнате совсем темно, шторки еще задернуты, дверь закрыта снаружи, а старые часы на тумбочке почему-то показывают половину четвертого. Стрелка на них нервно дергается, словно хочет и не может идти дальше, и Элис натягивает одеяло на нос, прислушиваясь.

Все это настораживает. Мама никогда не пропускает утренние процедуры. Хочется позвать ее, но изо рта выходит только сиплый писк.

— ...блядь, блядь! — рычит один из голосов, и Элис испуганно вжимается в подушку. Мама бы ей за такие слова уши надрала. — Как я вообще должна буду это замять? Как ты себе это представляешь? Блядь!

Гремит шкафчик на кухне, что-то противно хлюпает, словно шлепают по большой луже. Первый голос еще что-то ворчит, но так тихо, что Элис не может разобрать.

— Как всегда, — отвечает второй. Глубокий и резкий, он словно пытается звучать ласково, но у Элис все равно от него мурашки. — Я же не просто так предупреждала. Может, несчастный случай? Что-нибудь такое? К тому же, пока ее начнут искать... Может, старое доброе «нет тела — нет дела»?

— Ну-ка расскажи мне, от какого несчастного случая человека — не труп, блядь, трупы хотя бы иногда взрываются, знаешь! — целого живого человека может разметать по кухне? Да из этого даже мозаику не соберешь.

— Так случается при пробуждении. Подумаешь, разметало... не целый же квартал, даже не дом. Всего одного человека, спиши на взрыв. Если у кого-то возникнут вопросы, я разберусь, это такая ерунда в сравнении. Только подумай, меченый ребенок, настоящее сокровище...

— Думаешь, у меня мало проблем, чтобы возиться еще и с этим? Э., ты обнаглела. Мне насрать на ваши дела ровно до тех пор, пока вы с Н., не ебетесь с конями при всех на главной площади, и сейчас вы близки к этому как никогда! У нас статистика нераскрытых убийств почти нулевая! Была! И это вот... дерьмо не где-то в лесу, а почти в центре!

Второй голос — кажется, ее зовут Э.? — фыркает.

— А чего сразу с конями и на площади? В прошлый раз ты говорила про волков в лесу, или мне память изменяет...

Первый голос цыкает и снова рычит — угрожающе низко, глухо, совсем не по-человечески. Элис под одеялом вся съеживается, натягивает его по самую макушку, пытаясь стать меньше.

Что-то подсказывает ей, что случилось ужасное. Чужие люди пришли к ним домой, чужие люди ходят по их коридору и обсуждают странные вещи, шарят по их кухне, а значит, как мама и говорила, случилось страшное. Непоправимое.

Мама... маму не слышно. И чем-то внутри Элис чувствует, что уже и не будет.

Всхлипнув, она сорвано вдыхает, и из уголков глаз по вискам катятся горячие слезы. Только сейчас она замечает, что постель вся мокрая и липкая, а еще — как странно и сильно в комнате пахнет. Сладковатый душный запах пробирает до самого горла и мешает дышать, просачиваясь в забившийся нос.

Так пахнет после маминых процедур, когда она закрывается у себя и потом целыми неделями ходит забинтованной, так пахло в кабинете учителя Харриса после того, как его нашли, пахло даже потом, когда все отмыли — Элис все равно чувствовала, — так пахло в комнате папы перед тем, как его увезли, так пахло от бабушки незадолго до смерти.

Элис знает, что так пахнет. Так пахнет еда, которую ей нельзя, но очень хочется. Мама не разрешает и поджимает бледные губы, а значит — это точно что-то плохое. Неправильное. Как вся Элис.

— С меня хороший кофе. Хочешь? Из любой точки плане... — игриво тянет Э. и вдруг резко замолкает, прервавшись на полуслове. — Она проснулась. Тебе пора уходить.

— Какого хрена?

— Ну, если не хочешь тоже стать мозаикой, конечно, то сейчас вам еще рано встречаться.

— Надеюсь, ты представляешь, что делать с опекой, потому что я этим заниматься не буду... — говорит первый голос напоследок, и сразу после этого хлопает входная дверь.

У Элис внутри все застывает от ужаса. Ей даже бежать некуда: окно не открывается, оно глухое, а стекла там прочные, не пробить и стулом, мама специально такие заказывала, для безопасности.

Внешний замок проворачивается с щелчком. Дверь в комнату едва слышно открывается.

Элис перестает дышать и шевелиться, закрывает глаза и зажмуривается. Если не смотреть, это все еще может оказаться сном. Если не смотреть, как говорила мама. Не смотреть и не издавать звуков.

Старый ожог на ладони вдруг начинает жечь и чесаться так невыносимо, что хочется кричать — прямо как в первый раз, когда бабушка Энни крепко держала ее за запястье и, смеясь, ногтем выводила на коже цифры, сразу же вспухавшие кровавыми волдырями. Элис только сжимает зубы и морщится от подкатывающей тошноты. Она уже большая и умеет терпеть, когда нужно.

Одеяло знакомо тяжелеет под кошачьим весом. Кошка наступает Элис на ноги, оступается лапкой на колене, шагает выше, пройдясь по животу, и устраивается на груди. Больше ничего не происходит. Время тянется, боль в руке не утихает, одеяло давит на грудь все сильнее и сильнее, превращаясь в пытку, и в какой-то момент воздуха становится совсем мало. Не хватает. Элис отгибает край и осторожно приоткрывает глаза, вдыхая через рот.

Кошка все та же — рыжая, с топорщащейся шерстью и кисточками на ушах. Но теперь Элис откуда-то знает, что на самом деле это не кошка, а кот. Он внимательно смотрит на нее своими зеркальными глазами и спрыгивает на пол, деловито шагая к двери. В самом проеме останавливается и садится, обернув вокруг себя хвост.

И ждет. Теперь Элис точно чувствует: он ждет ее.

Осторожно спустив с кровати босые ступни, она сжимает кулаки. Любопытство перевешивает даже страх, притупляет его, а еще что-то тянет ее туда, за рыжим котом, подсказывает: надо идти, просто прятаться под одеялом больше не выйдет, надо хотя бы выяснить наверняка, что случилось с мамой. По-взрослому. Потому что верить во всякую чушь и предчувствия — глупости.

Сквозь шторы почти не просачивается свет, в полумраке видно, что весь пол покрыт темным, мерзкой грязной жижей, поэтому Элис старается не смотреть под ноги. И не думать о плохом. Но между голыми пальцами за два шага набивается холодное, мягкое и склизкое, она проваливается в него как в ковер из плотного пюре, поэтому не думать совсем не получается.

Весь коридор почему-то мокрый, словно облили из шланга, голубые стены до самого потолка измазаны бурым, ни одного светлого пятна или хотя бы блика. Дверь в мамину комнату не просто открыта, вместо нее в стене зияет неровная дыра. Жуткая дыра. Как от взрыва. И даже сквозь нее не проникает свет. Неужели и окна все закрашены?

Тут и там валяется мусор, щепки, непонятные куски и ошметки. В одном из них Элис, кажется, распознает глаз. Он почему-то не круглый, как она всегда думала, разбирая кукол, от него тянется розовая длинная нитка, будто это не глаз, а йо-йо.

Мама никогда не разрешала ей йо-йо. Элис сглатывает набежавшую слюну.

Одной рукой вцепившись в косяк, другой в пижаму, она останавливается и тихо скулит: шрам совсем раскаляется, почти прожигает ладонь насквозь, вроде бы, даже нагревает ткань. Это безумно больно, но еще больше — страшно, потому что из пустого коридора вдруг доносится голос — тот, который называли Э.:

— Не бойся.

Рыжий кот еще пару мгновений ласково трется хвостом о ноги Элис, а потом прошмыгивает в эту жуткую черноту прямиком на зов. И растворяется на глазах, как в фильмах, которые она украдкой смотрела по телевизору раньше.

Мама всегда была против фильмов. И книжек — кроме той, об обложку которой Элис всегда обжигалась.

— Кто вы? — напряженно спрашивает Элис. Она не трусиха, может за себя постоять, мама говорила, что если будет совсем плохо — она справится, потому что сильная девочка. Но теперь уверенности ни капельки, только рука болит, а вторая вспотела и скользит по косяку, и где-то в животе тяжело и сладко урчит от запаха. — И где моя мама? — решительно заканчивает она.

— Н. привела тебя домой, как и обещала. Ты же этого хотела, — мягко говорит Э. — Я — Э., будем знакомы. С моей семьей ты уже познакомилась. Мы тебя ждали.

— Я... — Элис запинается. — Я хочу знать, где мама! Сейчас же!

От гнева и страха внутри рождается что-то жуткое. Распирает, надламывая, и выплескивается — через глаза и рот, через уши, и даже снизу... ужасно, как стыдно, она не писалась уже много лет, она же взрослая! Пижаму испортит, и мама опять заставит ее пить гадости!

Коридор будто сворачивается, становится плоским, как бумажная картинка, сминается в ком, а потом резко расправляется обратно, заполняясь черным дымом до самых краев. Элис вскрикивает, чуть не упав. Вцепляется в косяк еще крепче. Множество голосов ухают со всех сторон — женские, мужские, детские и страшно хрипучие, они шипят и кричат на нее и про нее — ужасные гадости! — а потом их словно накрывают колпаком. Резко становится так тихо, что слышно, как на кухне что-то капает.

Все прекращается.

Элис удивленно моргает. Раньше такого не было. Раньше после черноты всегда наступали бесконечные кошмары, и кто-нибудь умирал. Кто-нибудь обязательно умирал. А потом они переезжали и переезжали, пока не осталась только мама, пока они не приехали сюда, в Дасктаун, и не заперлись в этой маленькой квартире, чтобы никто больше не пострадал, никто их не нашел...

Наверное, это потому, что Элис не послушалась и посмотрела. Глупая, любопытная Элис. Поэтому их нашли.

В тишине ее судорожный вдох кажется оглушительным. Какая-то из луж на полу булькает смешком:

— Нет, ты сама нас нашла, маленькое чудовище.

Волосы на затылке шевелятся от холодка. На плечо ложится невидимая пушистая голова, щекочет усами ухо и щеку, ласково трется и говорит:

— Но мы этому рады. Добро пожаловать. Больше никаких кошмаров, обещаю. Тебе нравятся кошки?

Что-то внутри нее отзывается — как не отзывалось ни разу в жизни. Будто кошка ласково слизывает с нее весь ужас и страхи, заботливо обнимает своим теплым мехом. Рука наконец перестает гореть, тепло и успокаивающе пульсирует, и от шрама по всему телу расползается приятная нега.

Мама говорит, что все люди — злые и причинят ей вред, поэтому Элис нельзя с ними общаться. Но про кошек мама ничего не говорила. В _этих_ кошек мама никогда не верила.

И если не смотреть — все будет в порядке.

Зажмурившись, Элис отпускает косяк и шагает в темноту.


End file.
